worldofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Order of battle of the Armed Forces of Dorvik
This page is dedicated to the order of battle (OrBat) of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. It serves as record of the military units from all branches of the Dorvish Armed Forces and other armed forces. High command leadership *'Supreme Commander-in-Chief' (Dundorfian: Oberbefehlshaber) *'Minister of War' (Dundorfian: Kriegsminister) *'Inspector-General of the Armed Forces of Dorvik and Chief of the Supreme General Staff' (Dundorfian: Generalinspekteur der Dorvische Streitkräfte und Chef des Oberste Generalstab) **'Inspector of the Dorvish Army' (Dundorfian: Inspekteur der Dorvische Landwehr) **'Inspector of the Dorvish Navy' (Dundorfian: Inspekteur der Dorvische Marine) **'Inspector of the Dorvish Air Force' (Dundorfian: Inspekteur der Dorvische Fliegertruppe) **'General-Director of the Military Security Service' (Dundorfian: Generaldirektor des Militärischen Sicherheitsdienstes) **'Commander of the Dorvish Jäger Command' (Dundorfian: Befehlshaber der Dorvische Jägerkommando) **'Commander of the Dorvish Feldjäger Command' (Dundorfian: Befehlshaber der Dorvische Feldjägerkommando) High command structures *'Ministry of War' (Dundorfian: Kriegsministerium) **Supreme General Staff (Dundorfian: Oberste Generalstab) ***Inspectorate of the Army (Dundorfian: Inspektion der Dorvische Landwehr) ***Inspectorate of the Navy (Dundorfian: Inspektion der Dorvische Marine) ***Inspectorate of the Air Force (Dundorfian: Inspektion der Dorvische Fliegertruppe) ***Dorvish Jäger Command (Dundorfian: Dorvische Jägerkommando) ***Military Security Service (Dundorfian: Militärische Sicherheitsdienst) ***Dorvish Feldjäger Command (Dundorfian: Dorvische Feldjägerkommando) Dorvish special forces *1. Jagdverband (Counter-terrorist/Counter-piracy operations) *2. Jagdverband (Counter-insurgency operations) *3. Jagdverband (Asymmetric warfare operations and force multiplication operations) *4. Jagdverband (Psychological warfare operations) *5. Jagdverband (Cyberwarfare and information warfare operations) *6. Jagdverband (Assorted special forces operations) *7. Jagdverband (Assorted special forces operations) *8. Jagdverband (Training, doctrine and assorted special forces operations) *Panzergrenadier-Regiment Großdundorf - A mechanized regiment raised as a special operations regiment, organized as a standard mechanized infantry regiment of the Dorvish Army, it carries out a variety of special forces and non-special forces duties. Dorvish Army Panzer Divisions (Armored) *1. Panzer-Division **Panzer-Regiment 1 **Panzergrenadier-Regiment 1 **Panzergrenadier-Regiment 2 *2. Panzer-Division **Panzer-Regiment 2 **Panzergrenadier-Regiment 3 **Panzergrenadier-Regiment 4 *3. Panzer-Division **Panzer-Regiment 3 **Panzergrenadier-Regiment 5 **Panzergrenadier-Regiment 6 *4. Panzer-Division **Panzer-Regiment 4 **Panzergrenadier-Regiment 7 **Panzergrenadier-Regiment 8 *23. Panzer-Division Regismund **Panzer-Regiment 5 **Panzergrenadier-Regiment 9 **Panzergrenadier-Regiment 10 Grenadier Divisions (Infantry) *500. Grenadier-Division **Grenadier-Regiment 1 **Grenadier-Regiment 2 **Grenadier-Regiment 3 *501. Grenadier-Division **Grenadier-Regiment 4 **Grenadier-Regiment 5 **Grenadier-Regiment 6 *502. Grenadier-Division **Grenadier-Regiment 7 **Grenadier-Regiment 8 **Grenadier-Regiment 9 *503. Grenadier-Division **Grenadier-Regiment 10 **Grenadier-Regiment 11 **Grenadier-Regiment 12 *504. Grenadier-Division **Grenadier-Regiment 13 **Grenadier-Regiment 14 **Grenadier-Regiment 15 Panzergrenadier Divisions (Mechanized infantry) *[[10th Panzergrenadier Division "Sacred Dorvik" (Dorvik)|10. PzGren-Division Heilige Dorvik]] **Panzer-Abteilung 11 Heilige Dorvik **PzGren-Regiment 11 Heilige Dorvik **PzGren-Regiment 12 Heilige Dorvik *11. Panzergrenadier-Division **Panzer-Abteilung 12 **Panzergrenadier-Regiment 13 **Panzergrenadier-Regiment 14 *12. Panzergrenadier-Division **Panzer-Abteilung 13 **Panzergrenadier-Regiment 15 **Panzergrenadier-Regiment 16 *13. Panzergrenadier-Division **Panzer-Abteilung 14 **Panzergrenadier-Regiment 17 **Panzergrenadier-Regiment 18 *14. Panzergrenadier-Division **Panzer-Abteilung 15 **Panzergrenadier-Regiment 19 **Panzergrenadier-Regiment 20 *15. Panzergrenadier-Division **Panzer-Abteilung 16 **Panzergrenadier-Regiment 21 **Panzergrenadier-Regiment 22 *16. Panzergrenadier-Division **Panzer-Abteilung 17 **Panzergrenadier-Regiment 23 **Panzergrenadier-Regiment 24 *17. Panzergrenadier-Division **Panzer-Abteilung 18 **Panzergrenadier-Regiment 25 **Panzergrenadier-Regiment 26 *18. Panzergrenadier-Division **Panzer-Abteilung 19 **Panzergrenadier-Regiment 27 **Panzergrenadier-Regiment 28 *19. Panzergrenadier-Division **Panzer-Abteilung 20 **Panzergrenadier-Regiment 29 **Panzergrenadier-Regiment 30 Gebirgsjäger (Mountain/Alpine) *1. Gebirgsjäger-Division **Gebirgsjäger-Regiment 1 **Gebirgsjäger-Regiment 2 **Gebirgsjäger-Regiment 3 *2. Gebirgsjäger-Division **Gebirgsjäger-Regiment 4 **Gebirgsjäger-Regiment 5 **Gebirgsjäger-Regiment 6 *3. Gebirgsjäger-Division **Gebirgsjäger-Regiment 7 **Gebirgsjäger-Regiment 8 **Gebirgsjäger-Regiment 9 *4. Gebirgsjäger-Division **Gebirgsjäger-Regiment 10 **Gebirgsjäger-Regiment 11 **Gebirgsjäger-Regiment 12 *5. Gebirgsjäger-Division **Gebirgsjäger-Regiment 13 **Gebirgsjäger-Regiment 14 **Gebirgsjäger-Regiment 15 Landwehrstütz Divisions (Support) *900. Landwehrstütz-Division (Foreign military support and training) *901. Landwehrstütz-Division (Training, Doctrine and Tactics) *Landwehr Lehr Division (elite training and demonstration, combat-capable panzer division) Stoßtruppen (Special forces) *''Stoßtruppengruppe-Stabs'' (Training and doctrine purposes) **''Stoßtruppenkommando-Stabs'' **''Marinestosstruppkommando "Großadmiral Ludwig Matern"'' (detached unit for training and operational purposes) *''Stoßtruppengruppe I'' **''Stoßtruppenkommando Ia'' **''Stoßtruppenkommando Ib'' *''Stoßtruppengruppe II'' **''Stoßtruppenkommando IIa'' **''Schwere Stoßtruppen-Panzerkommando 101'' Dorvish Air Force *'Jadggeschwader 11' (Petrov International Airport, Haldor, Kordusia) **x124 Unionfighters (1 Stabschwarm (Staff flight) of 4 aircraft, 3 Gruppen (Groups) of 40 aircraft, 9 Staffel (Squadrons) of 12 aircraft) **1,580 men + associated support equipment ***I./JG 11 - II./JG 11 - III./JG 11 *'Jadggeschwader 7' (Konestadt Air Base - Konestadt, Dorvan) **x124 Unionfighters (1 Stabschwarm (Staff flight) of 4 aircraft, 3 Gruppen (Groups) of 40 aircraft, 9 Staffel (Squadrons) of 12 aircraft) **1,580 men + associated support equipment ***I./JG 7 - II./JG 7 - III./JG 7 *'Jadggeschwader 117' (Konestadt Air Base - Konestadt, Dorvan) **x124 Unionfighters (1 Stabschwarm (Staff flight) of 4 aircraft, 3 Gruppen (Groups) of 40 aircraft, 9 Staffel (Squadrons) of 12 aircraft) **1,580 men + associated support equipment ***I./JG 117 - II./JG 117 - III./JG 117 *'Jadggeschwader 97' (Petrov International Airport, Haldor, Kordusia) **x124 F-35A & F-35B (1 Stabschwarm (Staff flight) of 4 aircraft, 3 Gruppen (Groups) of 40 aircraft, 9 Staffel (Squadrons) of 12 aircraft) **1,580 men + associated support equipment ***I./JG 97 (F-35A) - II./JG 97 (F-35A) - III./JG 97 (F-35B) *'Schlachtgeschwader 17' (Frostenbruck Airport - Frostenbruck, Miktar) **x124 AVG Tornado IDS (1 Stabschwarm (Staff flight) of 4 aircraft, 3 Gruppen (Groups) of 40 aircraft, 9 Staffel (Squadrons) of 12 aircraft) **1,580 men + associated support equipment ***I./SchlG 17 - II./SchlG 17 - III./SchlG 17 *'Aufklärungsgeschwader 102' (Lenebach Air Base - Lenebach, Largonia) **x124 AVG Tornado IDS (Reconnaissance & Electronic Warfare) (1 Stabschwarm (Staff flight) of 4 aircraft, 3 Gruppen (Groups) of 40 aircraft, 9 Staffel (Squadrons) of 12 aircraft) **1,580 men + associated support equipment ***I./AG 102 - II./AG 102 - III./AG 102 *'Transportgeschwader 177' (Petrov International Airport - Haldor, Kordusia) **x124 AVG 3300C and AVG 1850C (1 Stabschwarm (Staff flight) of 4 aircraft, 3 Gruppen (Groups) of 40 aircraft, 9 Staffel (Squadrons) of 12 aircraft) **1,580 men + associated support equipment ***I./TG 177 - II./TG 177 - III./TG 177 *Air Force Protection Brigade "Strohkirch" (Luftschutzbrigade "Strohkirch" - Petrov International Airport - Haldor, Kordusia) *Air Defense Brigade "Landau" (Luftverteidigungbrigade "Landau" - Petrov International Airport - Haldor, Kordusia) Fallschirmjäger Regiment (Airborne) *107. Fallschirmjäger-Division **6. Fallschirmjäger-Regiment **18. Fallschirmjäger-Regiment **77. Fallschirmjäger-Regiment *11. Fallschirmjäger-Division **7. Fallschirmjäger-Regiment **19. Fallschirmjäger-Regiment **20. Fallschirmjäger-Regiment *700. Fallschirmjäger-Division **101. Fallschirmjäger-Regiment **88. Fallschirmjäger-Regiment **102. Fallschirmjäger-Regiment *17. Fallschirmjäger-Regiment Karlis Wandel - The 17th Fallschirmjäger Regiment was detached from the normal hierarchy and is considered to be premier special forces unit of the Dorvish Fallschirmjäger force. Dorvish Navy Navy Group Command "South" South Ocean Fleet (Südseeflotte) HQ: Schrudehofen, Kordusia *'Kaiser-class aircraft carrier': DNS König und Kaiser Ludwig (Flagship) *'Kordusian-class Frigate': DMS Kordusia, DMS Dorvish-Uwakah, DMS Westmark (4023), DMS Dorvan (4024), DMS Schleskau (4024) *'Ostmark-class Frigate': DMS Ostmark, DMS Grenzmark, DMS Frostenwald *'Vijf Staten-class frigate': DMS Dietrich Krebs, DMS Prinz Raimundshafen, DMS Isthmus Coast *'Haldor-class Corvette': DMS Haldor I, DMS Aeschelman, DMS Frostenbruck *'Kruthia-class Frigate': DMS Kruthia, DMS Lievenia, DMS Lorman, DMS Färber *'Oststadt-class minesweeper': DMS Oststadt *'Czimnetz-class fleet service ship': DMS Czimnetz Navy Group Command "North" Verranderlijke Ocean Fleet (Verranderlijkeseeflotte) HQ: Borough of Steensingen-Thalpen, Fairfax, Dorvan *'Kordusian-class Frigate': DMS Miktar (Flagship), DMS Schwarzsteinberg (4029), DMS Borzarland (4030), DMS Grunwald (4031), DMS Merkan (4032), DMS Kaiserneir (4033) *'Ostmark-class Frigate': DMS Vinisk, DMS Vohrau, DMS Westermark *'Kruthia-class Frigate': DMS Miktar, DMS Völksau *'Vijf Staten-class frigate': DMS Hermann von Bismarck *'Haldor-class Corvette': DMS Ransestadt, DMS Fairfax *'Czimnetz-class fleet service ship': DMS Hof II Navy Group Command "East" Lievenian Sea Fleet (Lievlandseeflotte) HQ: Königheim, Miktar *'Kaiser-class aircraft carrier': DNS Heike Grossberg (Flagship) *'Kordusian-class Frigate': DMS Layern, DMS Krentorland (4025), DMS Gavonstadt (4026), DMS Obernordhafen (4027), DMS Mittelberg (4028) *'Ostmark-class Frigate': DMS Zitadelle, DMS Autenburg, DMS Essen *'Kruthia-class Frigate': DMS Lÿndow-Sennhein, DMS Desidier *'Vijf Staten-class frigate': DMS Vanuku *'Haldor-class Corvette': DMS Lissenfeld, DMS Hauzenwald *'Czimnetz-class fleet service ship': DMS Bingen Navy Group Command "Reserve" Support Fleet (Unterstützungsflotte) HQ: Borough of Elfenbeinkap, Hauzenwald, Kordusia *'Schrudehofen-class replenishment ship': DMS Schrudehofen, DMS Hauzenwald, DMS Haldor III, DMS Schrudehofen II, DMS Schrudehofen III, DMS Schrudehofen IV *'Frostenwald-class tanker': DMS Frostenwald, DMS Kerkeneik, DMS Wolfsfeld *'Hof-class tanker': DMS Hof, DMS Amrisnach *'Kas-class light replenishment ship': DMS Siezenfurt, DMS Klosterrau *'Oststadt-class minesweeper': DMS Medestein Commander of Submarines 1st U-boat Flotilla (1. Unterseebootsflottille) *''Note: The 1st Uboat Flotilla is assigned to the South Ocean Fleet'' *'Medved-class nuclear attack submarine': U-501 *'Fürstenscheid-class conventional submarine': U-409, U-472, U-139 (3979), U-251 (3979), U-355 (3979), U-491 (3979) 2nd U-boat Flotilla (2. Unterseebootsflottille) *''Note: The 2nd Uboat Flotilla is assigned to the Lievenian Sea Fleet'' *'Medved-class nuclear attack submarine': U-573 *'Fürstenscheid-class conventional submarine': U-339, U-122, U-176 (3979), U-338 (3982), U-276 (3982), U-112 (3982) 3rd U-boat Flotilla (3. Unterseebootsflottille) *''Note: Assigned to the Verranderlijke Ocean Fleet'' *'Fürstenscheid-class conventional submarine': U-499, U-431 (3982), U-276 (3982) Marine divisions *1st Marine Infantry Division (1. Marineinfanterie Division) **1st Marine Mechanized Infantry Regiment (1. Marine Panzergrenadier-Regiment) **2nd Marine Mechanized Infantry Regiment (2. Marine Panzergrenadier-Regiment) **3rd Marine Mechanized Infantry Regiment (3. Marine Panzergrenadier-Regiment) **1st Marine Artillery Battalion (1. Marine Artillerie-Abteilung) **1st Marine Engineer Battalion (1. Marine Pionier-Abteilung) **1st Marine Signals Battalion (1. Marine Nachrichten-Abteilung) **1st Marine Reconnaissance Battalion (1. Marine Aufklärungsabteilung) **1st Marine Anti-Tank Battalion (1. Marine Panzerjäger-Abteilung) **1st Marine Support Battalion (1. Marine Unterstützung-Abteilung) Stoßtruppen (Special forces) *''Marinestosstruppkommando "Großadmiral Ludwig Matern"'' Category:Armed Forces of Dorvik